


Challenge Four: (Super)natural

by Pornalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot
Summary: Entries for the fourth Pornalot 2018 weekly challenge: (Super)natural





	Challenge Four: (Super)natural

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the porny entries for week four of the 2018 Pornalot fest!
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](https://pornalot.livejournal.com/19283.html)

**1**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Warnings:** None  
**Title:** Walking Through the Wall  
**Note:** Quoted lyrics are from Bertine Zetlitz' song 'Abigail'

 

 

_Beautiful Abigail's got demons in her pockets_  
_And I have seen her chasing down the hall_  
_Beautiful Abigail's got diamonds in her sockets_  
_And I have seen her walking through the wall_

*****

"Arthur, I've got a bad feeling about this," Merlin said, studying the crumbling castle through the driving rain.

"Always such doom and gloom, Merlin." Arthur wrestled the ancient gate open. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"The place'll be haunted, or cursed, or home to a whole vampire coven," Merlin muttered glumly, nevertheless pushing through into the dim interior. "You know I'm right."

Arthur followed him, hand on sword-hilt. "Maybe," he conceded. "But it's either this, or the miserable deluge and darkness outside. At least it's dry here."

Merlin raised no further objections. Arthur was right. He'd rather face a few ghouls and demons.

Ancient, broken furniture made for good firewood. They soon had a merry fire going. The flickering light illuminated grandeur turned to dust and ruins. Everything was quiet.

Arthur stretched, pulled his maille over his head, dropped his breeches, and reached for his blanket. "The local apparitions seem to have the night off," he observed.

Merlin nodded. He couldn't sense any sort of supernatural presence.

"Come here, Merlin. I need my trusted manservant close on this spooky night."

Merlin grinned. "At once, Sire."

"Strip. That should warm us up."

"Mmmmm," Merlin agreed, removing his few items of clothing slowly, seductive in the firelight.

Arthur leaned back, his eyes glinting. "It's getting hot in here."

"I agree," came a whisper from the darkness.

Arthur was on his legs in an instant, sword in hand, back-to-back with Merlin. Naked, they were at a disadvantage.

"Who's there?"

"Me. It's only me. I'm always here." A tinkle of maniacal laughter lost itself among crumbled stonework. There was a rattle of chains.

" _Told_ you it was haunted," Merlin groused.

"Shut up, Merlin."

They saw the preternaturally bright eyes first, like large diamonds set in the sockets of a skull, reflecting the firelight. A shape emerged, gliding from the murk; a young woman, as pale as any ghost, and dressed in rags that had long ago been the gown of a noble lady.

"What do you want?" Arthur asked.

Merlin flexed his magic, ready for anything.

Their strange visitor raised her arms in an ominous gesture. Several black shapes shot into the air, flitting silently through the room. "I've let a few of my demons loose. Beware, or I'll send bigger ones after you!"

"What do you want?" Arthur repeated, his voice steady. He always impressed Merlin in moments like this.

"I want you to let me watch you two— when you fuck. Fuck a lot. Unless you do, I may not let you leave. Ever."

She turned, gliding back towards the darkness.

"And if we do as you ask?" Merlin queried.

"Pray that we all enjoy it. I'll be the judge," she whispered, walking straight through the far wall.

Arthur lowered his sword. "It's always something."

"Her terms are not _that_ bad," Merlin pointed out. "We were going to fuck anyway, and she's a ghost. Who would she tell?"

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Merlin grinned. "It will just be more exciting, knowing that someone's watching us and getting off on it. We'd better put up a show! I could ride you, - I'm getting hard just thinking about it, see? Or I'll wrap my legs around your neck while you pound into me until I beg for mercy. We can suck each other off very slowly to see who comes last. And what about a bit of felching, hmm? I'd like to try eating out your—"

"Merlin, you've convinced me. Shut up." Grabbing Merlin's naked form, toppling him onto the blankets, Arthur straddled him possessively. "Time to practice all that you preach!"

 

*****

When they awoke the next morning, sore and sated, the hall was bright with sun.

Their nocturnal apparition was sitting on a fallen stone lintel, regarding them in silence.

Arthur squinted. "Still here? Aren't ghosts supposed to fade at sunrise?"

The woman laughed, a brittle sound. "I'm no ghost. I'm Lady Abigail, the last living heir to this castle. A witch with a grudge against my father cursed the land when I was still in the cradle, so that nothing would grow or thrive, and so that I could not set foot outside this place. Everyone left, and my parents died, and... here I've remained. Alone."

"How cruel!" Merlin sat up, aghast.

"We must find a way to lift your curse," Arthur said.

"You already did. Last night you lifted it tenfold, in the most _amazing_ ways." Lady Abigail blushed. "The witch decreed that if I could get a royal prince to trust me enough to let me watch him bedding his beloved, I'd be free."

"Oh," said Arthur. "I see. But can you really call it trust when— Ow!"

Merlin had pinched him, and frowned at him fiercely.

Arthur nodded. "Of course. Indeed. Yes, I have shown you incredible trust, let there be absolutely no doubt about that."

Merlin smiled at the pale young woman, still clad in her ragged and old-fashioned dress, large diamonds dangling from her ear-lobes. "You were very clever, with your diamond eyes and pet bats and a hidden trapdoor, too. You had us fooled."

"This was my only chance."

"What will you do now? Where will you go?"

Her face fell. "I don't know."

Arthur cleared his throat. "You'll be welcome in Camelot, but—"

"Princes have to keep parts of their lives strictly private," Merlin clarified.

"Camelot! Oh, thank you!" Abigail beamed. "My lips are sealed. Everything's forgotten. I can't tell anyone anything, since there's absolutely nothing to tell."

"I like her," Merlin said.

"Very resourceful and smart," Arthur agreed.

"You two were magnificent, though." Abigail sighed, fondly and longingly. "So erotic. So bendable."

"Time to leave!" Arthur's voice was brisk, but his cheeks turned rosy.

Merlin smiled. "I'm sure new adventures await all three of us— very soon."

 

**2**

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Credit:** Inspiration was taken from this [comic](http://maryluis.tumblr.com/post/179529686213/hello-you-beautiful-human-i-know-its-only) by maryluis, with her permission. Thank you!

 

Merlin leant into the warmth of Arthur’s touch as they spun. Masks concealed their faces, giving a pretense of anonymity, but he knew who it was he was dancing with, and he knew Arthur knew as well.

They had not spoken a word since the dragon prince had stepped before him, hand extended in invitation. The moment their eyes had met, their surroundings had faded into the background, and they had fitted into each other’s arms like they were made for it, all boundaries and obligations forgotten. This night belonged to them.

Merlin gave a surprised gasp when the floor tilted, Arthur’s breath ghosting hot across his neck as he was dipped. A shiver ran across his spine, and when Arthur pulled him up again, he leaned forward, rumbling in deep, ancient words against his ear, “I want you to take me rough tonight. Spill your seed inside me.”

Arthur growled. A whiff of smoke rose from his nostrils, frustration evident in the tight set of his jaw and the heavy length poking against Merlin’s leg. For him, too, Samhain was important, the time where his dragon half was strongest. Merlin longed to find out if he would let out his beast tonight.

“Tease,” Arthur gritted his teeth, steps growing rigorous as he waited for the end of the song to play. It seemed to stretch for an eternity, the musicians drawing out the notes like a doughy strand of honey, sweet and endless.

After the last tone had fallen, silence barely settled in the arches of the hall, Arthur wasted no time. Merlin let out a yelp when he was grabbed and slung over a broad shoulder, his kidnapper pushing through the crowd carelessly towards the entrance of the hall. Arthur bounded up the stairs with the hurried frustration of a man hungry, Merlin tense with excitement in his grip. When a hand wandered up against his thigh, he bit his lip to stifle a moan, a thick claw running over the clothed cleft of his arse.

Arthur kicked open the door to his chambers and threw Merlin on the bed unceremoniously. Before Merlin could say anything, his lap was already full of horny dragon, words being swallowed by huffs and growls upon leaving his lips, and a coarse tongue that licked into his wet mouth. This time, he could not stop himself from moaning, fisting Arthur’s fine leather jacket and pulling it taut above the chest. “Clothes...off,” he muttered, vanishing them with but a flick of his finger.

Arthur grunted as their naked cocks rubbed against each other, scaly ridges against hot, pulsing flesh. Merlin’s head fell back against the silken pillows, letting himself feel the pleasant ache. A soft sigh. “Arthur…”

“Shh.” Hot, smoky breath ghosted over his neck as Arthur’s hands ran down the inside of his thighs, hitching them up and teasing with his claws along Merlin’s hole. “I know what you need.” The crack of a bottle, and then two gnarled, oily fingers pushed deep inside of him. Merlin groaned, arched his back as he was stretched open, trying to push his hips down, fuck himself on the intruding digits.

“Always so impatient,” Arthur rumbled. Merlin could feel him smirking against his skin, and craned his neck to throw him a scowl. “Get on with it, dollophead.”

“Very well.” Suddenly he was being flipped over onto hands and knees, Arthur grabbing his hips and aligning them with the tip of his cock. With a languid thrust, he pushed inside, Merlin’s fingers fisting the sheets as he was impaled on the thick length, felt the ridges of it against his walls, stretching him beyond what seemed possible. It burned deliciously, a heady mix of pain and toe-curling pleasure. It wasn’t enough.

“More!” he gasped, moving his hips upward in accord with Arthur. A muffled groan, “Gods, you’ll be the death of me,” and Arthur pulled out almost all the way, only the head of his cock remaining in Merlin’s hole. His claws dug into Merlin’s hipbones, and Merlin could hear him breathe heavily, the scent of burnt incense and brimstone permeating the air.

Then, Arthur gave a rough thrust, making Merlin’s legs almost fold underneath him. Merlin cried out, one hand moving up to palm at his straining cock, and Arthur began fucking him at a brisk pace, accompanied by the squelching sound of sex and the slapping of his balls against Merlin’s thighs.

“Uhhngh,” Merlin muffled his cries into the silken pillows at the repeated assault on his prostate. “Harder,” he rasped, voice slipping low into dragon speak. “Faster!” Arthur grunted, pounding so deep into Merlin’s tight heat that Merlin felt like he might be split open.

He scrunched up his eyes, lashes fluttering against his cheeks and his mouth opening in an o-shape to find the ancient words on his tongue. “ _Harder, dammit! Fuck me like you mean it!_ ”

Arthur too gave a hoarse cry, coming violently inside him, and Merlin too felt his vision whitening out as his cock spasmed, spurting streaks of white over the crimson bedsheets. Arthur held his twitching hips as he rode out his orgasm. After several moments, he slumped over, and outstretched himself with a sated sigh across Merlin’s back.

“Oi!” Merlin pushed up at the dragon prince ineffectively. ”Geroff. You’re heavy.”

“I love it when you use your voice like that,” Arthur murmured contentedly, ignoring Merlin’s protests.

“Yeah, yeah, just try not to set the canopy on fire next time.” Merlin gave a flash of his eyes, vanishing the small flames that had grown around them in the process of their coupling. He turned around to look at Arthur with a small grin. “Round two?”

“You’re insatiable,” Arthur groaned. “Give me a few minutes.”

“Hm. Alright.” Merlin snuggled into the crook of his neck, enjoying the steady heat emanating from beneath scaly skin. This was their night, and he planned to make all he could of it.

 

**3**

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** sex pollen, attempted noncon (not Merlin/Arthur)

“Arthur! Arthur! Can you hear me?” Merlin’s voice rings in his ears, making his head spin, forcing a groan past his lips.

He remembers the three fae girls talking to him, friendly, smiling, their fleeting touches and tinkling laugh. He remembers his initial distrust and how it slowly melted away, how he didn’t protest being led away to an empty room. He remembers glittery dust and sweet wine. And then… Smiles turned to smirks, touches to tight grip. Harsh words whispered into his ears.

“The prophecy is a lie.”

“You don’t belong here.”

“Inferior.”

“Nothing more than a slave.”

He remembers trying to fight, losing his footing, breath knocked out of him as he lands on his back, sharp pain of a shoe digging into his stomach. He remembers hands on his body, buttons of his shirt and jeans forced open, his body heavy, uncooperative, tears in his eyes, his lips moving without a sound.

Vicious shudder runs through his limbs.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s voice is urgent, filled with worry.

He remembers sudden freedom, strange weightlessness, gentle touch, soothing voice, welcoming darkness.

He forces his eyes open, tries to speak but manages only a heavy sigh instead.

“Good, good,” Merlin says, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. “Stay with me.”

Another shudder tears through his body, heat flaring in his groin. The physical need is urgent, painful, unwanted. He tries to turn, to conceal his hardness, his shame, but his body lacks its strength. He manages to turn his head away at least.

“I’m sorry for what they did to you,” Merlin whispers. “I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

A sob escapes Arthur’s lips. Here he is, lying in Merlin’s bed, smelling Merlin’s shampoo from the pillow he’s resting on, his greatest desire so close and yet so far away, his chances forever tainted by hate crime.

“They used fairy powder and fae magic. Sex magic. There’s no telling how long the effects will last if someone doesn’t help you… uh... reach completion,” Merlin says, his voice trembling. “Is there someone I could get for you?”

“No,” Arthur breathes out, grinding his teeth against the wave of yearning that hits him.

“There must be someone,” Merlin pleads.

Arthur shakes his head.

“The pain will get worse. I can’t watch you hurt like that,” Merlin says, pain audible in his own voice.

“I’ll be fine,” Arthur grits out, a short hiss of pain escaping him as cramps run through his belly.

“Is it because they don’t want you back?” Merlin asks, frantic. “I could… I could… help. I know I’m not enough, but I could glamour myself. Bring you off like that. Just tell me their name.”

The deep sadness in Merlin’s voice makes Arthur look up at him, at the man that means everything to him, the most powerful supernatural being of current century, the man who deserves the world and only happiness, not Arthur, natural, imperfect, damaged.

‘There’s no one,’ he wants to say, but he can’t. He can’t call Merlin no one.

“Merlin,” he murmurs, not meaning it as an answer and still stupidly hoping it might be accepted as one.

“I can’t watch you hurt like that,” Merlin repeats, slumping down from where he was hovering over Arthur, his forehead now resting on Arthur’s breastbone.

Even this innocent touch eases the ache in Arthur’s stomach, makes it easier to breathe.

“I want you to always be you,” Arthur says, the relief making him recklessly honest.

There’s no way to tell whether Merlin understood the hidden meaning behind Arthur’s words. Seconds tick by. Arthur sighs, closing his eyes, trying to enjoy the brief respite before the pain returns in full force.

He doesn’t move when Merlin finally lifts his head off Arthur’s chest, when the mattress moves with his shuffling, when fingers caress his face. He doesn’t move when Merlin brushes his lips against his for the first, second, third time, when he rests his forehead against Arthur’s. He only moves when a dejected sigh escapes Merlin’s lips, leaning in for a kiss before Merlin can pull away.

He gives in to his selfish yearning and want, holding Merlin close with arms that are suddenly no longer heavy. He licks into Merlin’s mouth, his hands exploring the long line of his back.

He rolls them over, the need taking over. He licks and bites at Merlin’s neck, rubbing himself against Merlin’s thigh, getting off on the soft gasps spilling from Merlin’s mouth. He can do nothing but thrust blindly in the last few seconds before his orgasm washes over him, stealing his strength away, making him collapse on top of Merlin like a puppet with its strings cut.

He feels weight of the enchantment lift off his body and he laughs against Merlin’s skin, rolling himself off of Merlin as his aftershocks subside.

He guides his hand to Merlin’s groin and moves in for a kiss, but Merlin evades him.

“You don’t have to do that,” he says, not meeting Arthur’s eyes.

It hits Arthur like a cold shower, makes him jerk his hand away. What if…

“You don’t want me,” he gasps, pulling himself from the comfort of Merlin’s body heat. “You didn’t want that,” he whispers, horrified. “I’m no better than them.”

“No,” Merlin cries out. “You’re nothing like them.”

“You shouldn’t have…” Arthur starts, shaking his head, disgusted with himself.

“I want you,” Merlin says, pressing himself to Arthur.

“Then why did you pull away?”

“Because I’m an idiot,” Merlin says with a sheepish grin. “But based on the events of the last hour I’d say you’re an idiot too.”

Arthur huffs out a laugh and doesn’t resist when Merlin leans in for a kiss, instead uses it as a chance to finally slip his hand inside Merlin’s trousers for some much needed reciprocation.

He feels hope and love and beginnings of true happiness bubbling in his chest. For the first time in his life Arthur believes in destiny.

 

**4**

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** sex magic, unprotected sex in an established relationship

Arthur watches Merlin by the window as he’s looking out over the dried-out garden. It’s a sweltering heat outside, the sun ruling this summer like a mad dictator instead of sharing it with the clouds and the rains like she normally does.

It hasn’t rained for almost eight weeks, and Arthur knows that Merlin suffers even though he doesn’t want to talk about it. It’s obvious anyway, in the way he twitches like a dry branch every time Arthur touches his arm, and in the way his lips are constantly chapped despite him applying lip balm all the time.

It’s obvious in the way Merlin looks more fragile now than ever for no logical reason.

“Do you want something to drink?” Arthur asks.

Merlin crosses his arms in front of him, lets out a small sigh, and finally turns away from the window.

“No,” he says, “I can’t.”

Arthur fetches a glass from the cupboard and fills it up with crisp, fresh water from the fridge. When he turns back to Merlin, he’s again standing watching out over the garden.

“Please. You need to drink.”

“Arthur, they’re dying.”

“I know, but it won’t help them if you die, too.”

\---

When Arthur gets home from work on Thursday, he stops just outside the door and really takes a good look at their withered garden. It’s small, perfectly matching the one-bed cottage, but it’s normally lush and green under Merlin’s attentive care. Merlin, who is even more magic than this place, and who is worrying so much about it that he can barely think of anything else.

Idly, Arthur picks a dead leaf from the ivy covering the front of the small cottage, crushes it slowly between his fingers and lets it fall to the ground. It worries him, how much the drought affects Merlin. With a heavy exhale, he opens the door.

\---

“And you expect that to work?”

Arthur has his doubts, but Merlin’s looking at him with such a feverish glow in his eyes that his defences quickly crumble.

Merlin nods. “Yeah, it will. It will. The book says that it will.”

It might be hope more than actual belief that makes him agree in the end, but Arthur doesn’t have the heart to refuse Merlin what he thinks he so desperately needs—regardless how absolutely insane it sounds to a non-magical person.

\---

It’s unbearably hot in their bedroom. All the fans are on, but the air they’re wafting around are so hot it’s more like sitting in a windy sauna than anything else.

He’s lying naked on his back on the bed with his hands behind his head, watching Merlin carefully hold a large, ancient-looking book open and reading the instructions inside. The book feels very out of place in their small cottage, and he wonders where Merlin’s got ahold of it. Probably their neighbour, Gaius, who has all kinds of strange old things in his possession.

Merlin’s straddling his hips, biting his lower lip in concentration as he reads. It’s sweet. When he shifts, his hairy, naked bum slowly rubs against Arthur’s cock. God, how long can the instructions possibly be? He lightly, carefully puts his hands on Merlin’s thighs and caresses them. Merlin’s lost a lot of weight since the drought started but Arthur can’t really tell if it’s from worrying or if it’s because of the magical connection to their garden.

“Okay, we need to…” Merlin manages to put the heavy book down onto the bedside table with a deep sigh. “I think it boils down to that you need to come inside me. Twice.”

“But—”

“I trust you to not make me pregnant, Arthur,” Merlin says, a shadow of his usual sharp sense of humour slipping out. “We’ve done this before. Now get going.”

\---

Afterwards, they lie on the damp sheet together, limbs comfortably entangled. Arthur knows he should get up to get a cloth or something, something to clean them up, but Merlin had held onto him so tightly when he’d tried that he’s temporarily given up.

Merlin’s eyes are closed and his breaths are hard, and for a second Arthur worries he’s not okay. He’s just about to ask when—

There are glowing wisps of magic emanating from Merlin’s fingertips, like several small, golden versions of the Milky Way. A soft smile on Merlin’s face shows his satisfaction at the magical response and his back arches up as if he’s being controlled by a puppet master. Arthur’s hand tenses where it’s resting on Merlin’s chest, and Merlin slowly sinks back down onto the mattress with a pleased sigh.

Though the glowing isn’t cold or even cool, it makes Arthur shudder as it touches his bare stomach and finds it way even further down, in between their bodies. It’s a magical caress like Arthur’s never felt one before, and it makes all his hairs stand on end.

He doesn’t notice that the room gets darker, and when the first thunderclap cracks open the sky above them, he starts so bad he almost falls out of the bed. Merlin, still with his eyes closed and magic flowing from his fingertips, frowns slightly and tightens his hold on him.

“Stay,” he whispers. “Stay here with me.”

And Arthur stays with him as the second thunderclap makes the entire cottage shake. He stays there with him, listening to the sound of the heavy rain against the slated roof. He stays with him as the raindrops pummel the windows, washing away all the dust from the drought.

Arthur stays there with him.

**5**

**Warnings:** Possible dubcon due to inebriation and false pretenses.  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Male OC's

“Oh fuck!”

The world whited out as Merlin came with a cry. He let the pleasure wash over him for a few minutes, relishing the sweet oblivion that came with it, before he pulled away with a sigh.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Merlin tossed over his shoulder, adjusting his trousers and grabbing his rapier from the bedside table before heading for the door.

“Anytime sugar,” his companion purred. “You don’t have to go, you know—”

Merlin scoffed, cutting him off as he closed the door behind him and drunkenly stumbled out into the night without replying.

He meandered through the darken streets, taking a pull from the bottle in his hands as he walked. Another night, in an unending stream of nights. Another lover dead. He didn’t even know why he bothered anymore.

None of them lived up to the man who had left him behind, but for a brief moment in time they would lift him from the dark pool of misery that permeated the long years of his life. Will had been a bit more, Merlin had actually loved the man, in his own way. In the only way he could love really, when most of his heart had died so many years ago with his king.

He wondered if it was worth it really, letting himself love them. These mortals that came and went from his life. Was it worth feeling this pain, over and over?

Merlin stumbled through England, then the Continent, searching out one tavern after another, losing himself to the short-term pleasures of drink and sex. Each night, much like the last… a tankard, a sweet smile, a fleeting connection with another living soul that quickly faded into sweet oblivion.

Moaning, Merlin brushed his fingers through the blond head of hair that was currently working its way down his body, encouraging the eager young man’s explorations. He considered trying to hold back for a moment as the blond’s hot mouth wrapped around him but figured breaking the man in gently wasn’t his problem. A stab of lust shot through him when the man took Merlin’s cock easily down his throat, moaning around his length.

_“Not as innocent as he appears then—"_ Merlin thought briefly before he was overwhelmed with sensations.

Deft fingers explored his entrance as the man pulled back, tracing wet trails along Merlin’s cock with his devilish tongue before sucking them into his mouth and suckling gently. Merlin keened under the man’s ministrations, each sensation building on the last as if he was being played like a finely tuned instrument.

Gasping, Merlin looked down to see his cock slowly disappearing once more between a pair of stretched out, spit-slicked lips as a pair of twinkling blue eyes looked up to watch Merlin’s reaction.

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped before shaking his head to clear his drink-addled mind.

_“Not possible—”_

The thought was cut off abruptly when Arthur’s head popped off his cock and started licking a teasingly slow path towards his balls, pausing to circle them with a flick of his tongue before continuing down his taint and delving into his hole.

Kissing and licking him open with a feverish glee that drove all thoughts from Merlin’s mind as he gave into the pleasure and rode his king’s face, seeking a release that seemed just out of reach.

“More,” Merlin whined. “Please, I need you Arthur—”

Without a word Arthur sat up and grabbed Merlin’s legs pushing him back against the bed. Merlin could feel his exposed hole twitching under Arthur’s scrutiny, begging to be filled. His king looked down at him with a grin, grabbing his cock and rubbing it teasingly along the crack of Merlin’s ass before catching on his rim and pushing into him with a moan of his own.

Merlin gasped at the stretch as Arthur worked his way into him. Tears filled his eyes and spilled freely as he finally became one with his king. He let himself surrender fully as Arthur pulled back and slammed into him again, and again, picking up the pace with each subsequent thrust.

Merlin could feel his magic flow through him, over him, filling him to overflowing… before spilling out over them both as they chased their peak together. He felt a brief moment of panic, before realizing that Arthur knew about his magic now. It didn’t matter.

“Arthur,” Merlin cried out, begging for more but unable to put his desires into words.

Wordlessly Arthur grabbed Merlin in hand, stroking him roughly as he pounded into Merlin’s ass. Quickly sending Merlin over the edge with a silent cry before letting go himself with a shout, filling Merlin to the brim with his seed.

“What the hell are you?”

The demanding voice brought Merlin back to himself. He glanced up to see the man he had thought to be Arthur pacing the floor in agitation, changing subtly before his eyes as Merlin’s magic tore away at the man’s glamour. Blond hair grew long and turned to molten silver, sky blue eyes darkened and shimmered like sapphires shot through with diamonds. Soft lines became harsh, while two sleek horns and jet-black wings shimmered in and out of existence.

Merlin bolted upright in the bed, immediately on guard, “I think I’m the one who should be asking that!” he retorted. “You’re not human, are you?”

“No,” the man replied harshly. “But, then again, neither are you. If you _were_ you’d be dead.”

“That’s certainly reassuring,” Merlin retorted snidely, as he realized his head was clear for the first time in months. He quickly conjured up a fire-ball, “I won’t ask again, _what_ are you?”

The man gave a snort of laughter as he looked at Merlin’s hand.

“I’m a succubus,” he explained, before gesturing towards Merlin’s hand. “So that isn’t going to do anything to me.”

Merlin let the fire in his palm go out as they accessed each other silently.

“A succubus…”

_"Not Arthur,"_ Merlin added silently as a fresh wave of pain washed through him before it was quickly replaced with righteous anger.

“Fire may not work,” Merlin threatened softly. “But its hardly the only trick I have at my disposal. So, tell me _Succubus_ , why shouldn’t I kill you?”

“Because,” the Succubus smirked. “Like _you_ , it seems, I can’t die.”

 

**6**

**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

“And over here we have our collection of rare healing flowers, if you’d like to follow me,” the monotone guide said before walking ahead of the group.

“Merlin this was the worst idea you’ve ever had! I am so bored- do you think we can go back and take some of those hallucinogenic mushrooms?” Arthur whispered into his ear and Merlin swiftly elbowed him in the ribs. Arthur was right of course; Merlin had thought a trip to the new garden museum in London would have been fun, but he could feel himself falling asleep standing up. Still, it wouldn’t do to let Arthur think he wasn’t enjoying himself otherwise he wouldn’t hear the end of it for at least a week.

“You touch anything you aren’t supposed to and I’m withholding sex for a week. You will _not_ embarrass me here” Merlin whispered threateningly in response, and Arthur mock-pouted. A bored Arthur meant trouble.

The crowd gathered around an area sealed off by a glass window. “This is Lobularia Maritima, or Sweet Alysium as it is known in the common tongue...” the guide said - and Merlin almost choked when he felt Arthur’s hand resting on the top of his thigh. They were in the centre of the crowd and it was too easy to be seen. Merlin slapped his hand away. “... the room is at a stable temperature of 11 degrees. This plant thrives in cooler weather”

Arthur’s hand returned, and this time he palmed at Merlin’s dick, and fuck if he wasn’t already hard. He looked up at Arthur’s face, and Arthur was looking at the flower in front of them - not giving anything away. _Fine,_ if that was how he wanted to play.

Merlin leaned over to his boyfriend and breathed against his ear before whispering “You know, I bet they keep loads of storage rooms in this place. It’s a shame I won’t be letting you fuck me in any of them” and Arthur squeezed at Merlin’s throbbing dick before finally turning to face him. The crowd in front of them dispersed and the men moved away from each other. They simultaneously began looking around the room, and when their eyes fell on a door to their left - they barely made it through before Arthur slammed Merlin against the wall and pressed their mouths together.

There was something about times like this; where they were in public and didn’t plan anything and where Arthur was desperately pulling at Merlin’s clothes and biting his neck and grinding against him that made Merlin’s head spin. He looked over Arthur’s shoulder to the long mirror on the wall behind him and saw the way he was kneading his partner’s bare back. _Fuck_ , Arthur’s back was hot.

Merlin pushed into Arthur, forcing their cocks to rub together through their jeans and Arthur pulled away from biting Merlin’s neck with a “Oh fuck, Merlin. Get the fuck on that table!”. Not one to disobey an order, Merlin immediately ran to the table, knocking off the flower that stood atop it, he practically jumped onto it with excitement. The table was freezing against his back and the sensation sent a shiver down his spine. “Clothes, Merlin” demanded Arthur, and with a flash of gold - their clothes were deposited on the floor.

It took not time at all for Arthur to work Merlin open, and Merlin gripped the sides of the table in preparation as Arthur climbed up onto his knees and put Merlin’s ankles over his shoulders. Once lined up he looked Merlin dead in the eye. “You will _never_ ” he said, and punctuated the word with a hard deep thrust “withhold _sex_ ” and another “from _me_ ” and another. He leaned back slightly and spanked the side of Merlin’s arse before thrusting into him deep, hard and fast.

It took everything he had to try and be quiet - but that was all part of the thrill. Knowing there were people nearby but that they’d never know. That they’d never hear.

When Arthur’s breathing became staggered and desperate, he stroked at Merlin’s cock thrice - sending them both into a dizzying climax.

~~

When they left the room in post-coital bliss, the first thing they noticed wasn’t the crowds of people staring at them open-mouthed. No, it was the long window to the room that once held the Sweet Alysium flower - in which now stood an empty table, the remains of the plant on the floor.

Merlin gulped and looked at Arthur who had a playful smirk on his face. _It was a one way fucking window._

“You knew” said Merlin, shaking and breathless.

“Of course I did, Merlin.” Arthur replied. “Everyone had to know that you don’t tell me what to do,” and then he winked at Merlin and why the hell was this turning Merlin on even more?

“Is that so?” Merlin teased, and when Arthur raised his eyebrows - Merlin placed a hand, very publicly, over Arthur’s again-hard dick. Before Merlin could utter another word, he was lifted over Arthur’s shoulders and on their way out they were met by security who all but banned them from the place - but neither of them gave a flying fuck.

The barely made it through the door before Arthur tackled him and fucked him over the dresser in the hall- and this time, Merlin didn’t hold back. He wanted the fucking world to hear.

 

**7**

**Warnings:** Self-cest  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Merlin

**Credit:** Inspired by [this NSFW gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d80e1d830989f91eb864c56ee3b8745f/tumblr_npzt337Kco1rh6shzo1_500.gif) from http://mecopadormir.tumblr.com (NSFW blog)

Merlin’s chest burns and he struggles to breath. Finally, he manages to gasp in air. He pushes himself up to sitting. Where did the sorcerer go?

He scans the clearing until his eyes rest on an unconscious form which causes him to do a double-take. On shaky legs, he makes his way over to the man. The uneasy feeling growing with every step until he’s close enough to confirm.

The man is him.

He rushes over to help… himself? Once his other self is conscious they rush off back to Camelot.

* * *

“Look, I think one of us should stay here in our room at all times. We both know that nothing good can come of this. It’s got sorcery written all over it,” says Merlin pacing the room.

“I know. We need to fix this fast,” agrees the other Merlin.

“Gaius?” Merlin suggests.

“No, not yet. You stay here,” says other Merlin. “I’ll look for books in the library where we found the goblin.”

“Okay, I’ll check my… our spell book.”

* * *

Merlin sits at his desk whilst the other Merlin is sitting on the bed, his dark head of hair bent over a book. It’s weird watching yourself. Is his haircut really as awful as that? Does he always stick out his tongue when concentrating? And have his ears _always_ been that big? Merlin’s not sure. Until Camelot he’d never really seen a clear reflection of himself. The closest thing was a still lake on a clear summer’s day. He knows he’s not like Arthur, golden and beautiful. But he looks all right. Passable.

He turns back to his book.

“Merlin!” calls Arthur’s voice through the door. “MERLIN!”

Arthur’s feet thud across the floor.

“Quick!” Merlin hisses to his other self. “Hide!”

With wide-panicked eyes, other Merlin quickly squeezes himself behind the door. Arthur flings it open.

“Ah, there you are! My armour needs cleaning.” Without further ado, he dumps it unceremoniously on the floor. “See that it’s shining by morning.”

When he’s gone both Merlins sigh letting their magic do the work, whilst continuing to scourer books.

* * *

“Ah, ha!” exclaims other Merlin.

“What?” asks Merlin looking up from his book.

“Oh no. No, no. Forget it. Forget it.”

Merlin heads over anyway and looks over other Merlin’s shoulder, his eyes bug out in shock. “What the…”

“Yeah,” says other Merlin closing the book. “It’s okay. We’ll find another way to do it.”

They search for hours, through book after book, before finally they reopen the discarded one. They both stare at the rather explicit diagram with dismay.

“I guess we’ve got no choice. We’ll have to do it,” says other Merlin.

“Well, it’s not like you haven’t got anything I’ve not seen,” jokes Merlin to ease the mood. “It will be like...” he licks his lips managing to force the word from his lips, “...masturbating. But…”

“With one of us having their cock up the other’s arse.”

* * *

Safely tucked away in the abandoned tower, they start to prepare the room. Merlin walks around with burning sage, whilst other Merlin starts to set out candles pilfered from a supplies cupboard, placing them in a large circle.

“Ready?” Merlin asks.

Other Merlin nods, starting to take off his clothes. With a nervous shiver of anticipation, Merlin starts to strip too. Once they’re both naked, they step into the circle. Merlin is half-hard already from the excitement. He’d thought it would be the other way. He’s never done anything like this before. But that’s okay, neither has his other self.

“So…” Other Merlin begins. “How should we…?”

Merlin reaches out, pulling him close impulsively. He rashly presses their lips together. Other Merlin freezes for a second before giving in and kissing in equal measure. They both relax into it, teasing, exploring, after all; they’re about to get a hell of a lot more intimate.

They walk backwards into the circle and as other Merlin wraps his hand around Merlin’s cock he gasps. His eyes flare, setting the candles alight. They’d already decided beforehand who would be tupping and who would be tupped. If only Merlin could stop kissing. Was it always this good, this filthy?

“The ritual,” he murmured.

“Mmm,” replied other Merlin, sliding his arms around Merlin’s waist. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

They position themselves to match the diagram, Merlin facing away, he’s thankful they won’t have to be face-to-face. If he has to lose his virginity this way, at least he’s losing it to himself.

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He’d preparing himself before coming here. He’d read about sodomy in a book several years ago. It had been a very _eye opening_ experience.

“Slick?” he asked, shuddering when he felt the tingle and warmth of magic inside him. Merlin bit his lip and reached behind him to grasp other Merlin’s cock.

“Are you sure?” other Merlin asks him hesitantly, placing a gentle hand on his back. “We don’t have to do this.”

“We do. We can’t carry on with two of us. It’s sorcery. We’d be risking our lives. Let’s just… then we’ll be one again and we can forget we ever did this.”

Other Merlin helps to guide his cock to Merlin’s hole and they both groan as the head of breaches him. Gods it feels weird and Merlin is sure it’s going to be too tight, until his magic helps him adjust. He slowly sinks down, inch-by-inch until fully-seated.

“Oh gods,” gasps the other Merlin. “This feels so…”

“Yeah.”

Merlin starts to move. Slowly riding himself with closed eyes. Okay. This is better. He tilts his hips and gasps, his eyes opening, flaring gold. _What is that?_ He moans helplessly and carries on fucking onto other Merlin’s cock.

“We need to… the spell… To become one again..”

“Oh, I’m not sure that’s necessary,” comes a voice from the door. Both Merlin’s eyes snap to the doorway where Arthur stands, amused. “I think I’m going to enjoy having two of you.”

 

**8**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Warnings:** None  
* * *

“Are you sure, my boy?”

Death’s voice, familiar to Merlin, has never been so soft. It’s frighteningly paternal, in a way that reminds Merlin of Gaius. Merlin takes a deep breath, heart hammering in his chest as if he’s the boy Death claims he is, about to lose his first kiss.

He’s a thousand years too old for that. C’mon, Merlin. Get on with it.

“Of course,” he answers, and sheds his ivory-feathered robe. The radiance of each pristine feather dims, but the glow of rare greed on Death’s inhuman face remains. Merlin slowly extends the mantle, fighting the agony that’s begun to roar within him, as if the robe is sentient and knows of its owner’s supreme sacrifice.

“Very well, Swan Prince,” says Death, closing its fingers — bones, joints, pebbly knuckles, all the horror Merlin has grown accustomed to in his many conversations with the spirit; he thinks the creature rather fancies the depictions mortals have woven of him — around the robe’s collar. “I wonder what he’ll say when he sees you.”

“Prolly call me an idiot for doing this, and tell me to shut up before I even open my mouth,” Merlin replies with a huff, a smile stubbornly curving his lips even as the fire raging within him makes fuel of his lifeblood. “He’ll have missed that a lot, I’m sure.” And Merlin will call him a dollophead and let loose all the mockery he’s had to hold in for a millennium, and everything will be fine. Just fine. Death’s not like the Old Religion, won’t cheat Merlin.

Hopefully.

Death laughs and drapes his own ragged night-black cloak over Merlin’s head, extinguishing his vision and his agony. Even as Merlin loses consciousness, he hopes he never sees the monster again. He thinks the monster hopes the same.

Good riddance.

* * *

The Once and Future Ass is anxiously slapping Merlin’s cheeks as he wakes (head in Arthur’s lap as if he’s some hero come back from an arduous quest — which means Arthur’s the blushing maiden who waited for him and wouldn’t that be a lovely thought if Arthur _weren’t still slapping him_ ). When their gazes lock, Merlin _swears_ there’s tears in the prat’s eyes. With chagrin, he notes that Arthur will never admit to it when teased in the future.

He opens his mouth to speak — _hello, long time no see, I missed you loads, was Freya nice to you_ — but Arthur puts paid to Merlin’s plans and kisses him.

Well, then.

“Why would you _do_ that, you idiot?” Arthur snarls, pulling back. Merlin opens his mouth once again, this time to tell him he’d predicted Arthur’s reaction, isn’t Arthur just the most transparent clotpole ever, but Arthur bends down and kisses him again, aiming for a good snog if the way his tongue’s licking into Merlin’s mouth is any indication. Repeated (half-hearted) attempts made by Merlin to separate himself from Arthur do not work, not for a long time, during which he learns the exact taste of Arthur’s mouth and also that desperation should _never_ again be allowed in his king’s heart. Except once in a while, when it’ll lead to some guaranteed, fantastic snogging.

“If you’d like to let me up so I can explain,” Merlin says loudly when Arthur draws away for air, rather breathless himself.

“No time,” Arthur answers, tumbling Merlin to the (grassy, earthy, good lord they’re at _the_ lake) ground and frantically ripping off their clothes. Merlin blinks and forgets all about explaining himself to Arthur as Arthur lies down and pulls Merlin on top of him, grasping his cock and tugging and _ah_ —

“Don’t leave me,” Arthur pants into Merlin’s ear fifteen minutes later, having switched positions to rut against Merlin, animalistic and sexy and — fuck, the sight of Arthur’s cock snug against Merlin’s —

“How long do we have left?” Merlin hears a while after that. Arthur is kissing all the undoubtedly-vivid love bites he left on Merlin’s neck and shoulder and chest and around his nipples, which are suckled sore and fuck, they hurt so good.

“One mortal lifetime,” Merlin says. He’s confident about his deal with Death — his immortality exchanged for Arthur’s life. Not a bad bargain, even if it means he’s lost his swan coat to someone—something which won’t even look dashing in it.

“What,” snaps Arthur. Merlin repeats himself. “I was told I have but an hour with you before I must go back to Avalon forever and leave you in the realm of the living.”

“Who told you that?” But Merlin is grinning; he thinks he knows. Arthur makes a face, but his next kiss is soft and sweet.

Somewhere the Lady of the Lake is doubled over, laughing.

 

**9**

**Title:** unbreakable thread  
**Warnings:** none  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin hid in his evergreen robes, thick with the smell of moss and myrrh. He pulled the hood tight over his head and slipped behind an oak tree.

The young prince kicked rocks near a river deep in the Darkling Woods. Balinor insisted he was kind, but as rocks ricocheted against trees and hit fish darting in the water, Merlin did not believe it.

Merlin leant in too far—a branch snapped and Arthur shot up, sword already drawn high in the air like a flag of war.

“Come out intruder!” he cried. His voice cracked—the sound of a frightened boy, not a seasoned warrior.

Merlin sighed. As if on cue, a group of bandits poured in from the old roads and headed straight to the prince from across the river. Merlin strode over the branches and to the edge of the water, the tips of his leather boots dipped in mud.

A raised hand, golden eyes—it was over in a matter of seconds. The bandits lay unconscious in a heap. Prince Arthur stepped back, his breathing fast like a trapped rabbit.

Merlin stepped quickly away. He did not care to speak with the son of a king who condemned his people. The edge of his robe caught on a thorn and he winced as a piece was torn away. The prince said nothing as Merlin disappeared into the woods, only watching him with wide eyes.

Merlin had saved the Crown Prince of Camelot as instructed by his father.

It was only natural, and it was the first time of many to come.

*

Ten years later, Merlin stood in the corner of the hall. All the druids had been required to attend Arthur’s coronation and the celebration following. The ban on magic had been lifted. A Court Sorcerer had yet to be decided.

Merlin no longer needed to hide in the shadows in Camelot, but was relieved of his position as Arthur’s protector.

Mordred was said to be a likely candidate for Court Sorcerer, being a knight of Camelot. Merlin told Balinor of his plans should he not be chosen—he would travel to the Western Isle to recover druid artefacts. Far away from Arthur.

_Change is good_ , he told himself for the thousandth time.

Merlin licked at the last dregs of his mead and scurried out a back door and into a servant’s corridor.  
Before Merlin could slip away, Arthur appeared through the door. He wore a velvet jacket stitched with golden dragons breathing wisps of smoke. The crown still shimmered on his head.

“There you are!” Arthur said, his voice bouncing off the walls. “Not running off are you?”

“Yes,” Merlin said. “I am.”

Arthur sighed, a trace of a smile on his lips. “Here,” he said and held out a bun with plump berries. “You haven’t eaten anything.”

He said it like a plain fact. Merlin stared dumbly at the pastry until Arthur raised an eyebrow.

So many times, just like this.

Years ago, Arthur had slipped him a piece of soft milk bread during a banquet. Celebrations had been cut short when an assassin had fallen from the window into a crumpled heap—his own arrow had mysteriously pierced his own heart. Merlin hadn’t eaten, shadowing the assassin all day, and when his stomach growled at the sight of bread slathered in dark honey, Arthur laughed until his eyes grew teary and his cheeks rosy and passed him a slice, wrapped in a torn piece of his own tunic.

Despite Uther’s reluctance over the agreement of Merlin’s protection, Arthur offered Merlin countless small gestures of kindness, when moments were all they had. And now these fragments of warmth and happiness and hope piled together into a part of Merlin that could not be wished away.

Merlin put the bun in his pocket. “Thanks.” He hated this weakness he felt for Arthur.

Arthur placed his hands over Merlin’s. “I’d like you to stay.”

“The party’s nearly over.”

“I don’t care about that,” Arthur said. “I meant as Court Sorcerer. By my side.”

Merlin shivered and his pulse thrummed in his ears.“Mordred is better suited…”

“It’s always been you, Merlin.” Arthur swallowed. He lifted his hands and rubbed his thumbs along Merlin’s cheeks. “Always.”

“I can’t,” Merlin whispered.

“Why?” Arthur stepped so close Merlin could feel him against his own hardness.

“Like my heart will burst If I stay and burst if I leave! My feelings will cloud my judgment and I—I don’t want to lose you because of that.”

“That’s utter bollocks and you know it.” Arthur brought his lips to trace along Merlin’s neck. When he ground up against Merlin they both gasped. “You’re a powerful sorcerer, Merlin.”

Merlin casted a series of spells—wards up, breeches down, both of them now slick and prepared. He wrapped his legs around Arthur and held on as Arthur backed him into the wall.

“Stay,” Arthur insisted as he thrusted in. Merlin cried out with each drive inside him and bit his lip until he tasted blood. “I’d give anything for more than moments between us.”

“I—I’ll stay Arthur. Gods, don’t stop.”

Arthur kissed him, biting and teasing, licking Merlin’s lips until Merlin was gasping and came between them, Arthur following soon after. When Arthur set him down, a scrap of cloth fell from his pocket.

Merlin would know it anywhere—despite fading from its original emerald green, it was a piece of his favourite cloak. He could see the leaf his mother had embroidered into the hem.

“It isn’t—” Arthur said quickly, his face turning as red as his jacket.

Merlin picked it up and placed it in Arthur’s hands. He lifted the long sleeves of his druid robes to reveal the piece of Arthur's tunic tied around his wrist. “I suppose we are two sides of a coin.”

Then Merlin whispered a spell he’d never known until that moment.

“ _Solas snàithlean._ ”

All around them gold and red threads of fate shined, unbreakable.

 

**10**

**Warnings** None  
**Pairings** Arthur/Merlin

Nobody knew who the masked superhero was.

Arthur was the top writer at _The Daily Kingdom_ , and covered Sorcerer’s every movement. One day, Arthur swore, he would find out Sorcerer’s secret identity.

Arthur’s devoted coverage of Sorcerer was selling their paper, and Uther Pendragon (owner of the paper and sadly also Arthur’s father) loved that.

“I want Sorcery!” Uther yelled. “You!”

He pointed at Merlin, Arthur’s hapless assistant who had somehow taken a brilliant photo of the superhero – amazing when Sorcerer was famed for appearing and vanishing like magic. Arthur still wasn’t sure how Merlin had managed it. Usually Merlin was a few moments too late to even _see_ Sorcerer.

“More photos!” Uther glared at Merlin, then turned to his son. “I want to know everything. Who is he? Why the mask? Who’s he dating? What’s his story?” Uther didn’t want much. “Get an exclusive however you can! Sleep with him if necessary!”

Arthur would have been happy to do that. Merlin’s eyes widened in shock but then Merlin was a country boy constantly horrified by their city ways.

Sadly the chances of a sex-for-story trade were small. Arthur’s stories mainly covered rescues and interviews with people that Sorcerer had saved.

“Bank robbery downtown!” Morgana yelled. “Hostage situation!”

Arthur and Merlin ran for the door.

“I forgot my camera!” Merlin gasped. “You go on, I’ll catch up.”

Typical.

***************

Camelot Central Bank was surrounded by police, press and onlookers.

The robbers were inside with the hostages. They’d made demands involving money and safe passage and were now threatening to blow up the entire building if those demands weren’t met.

In a flash of light, Sorcerer appeared and the crowd cheered.

Sorcerer was dressed in his skintight black costume that hid nothing but his true identity. He raised his hand, and abruptly the hostage-takers were all outside the bank, tied up and helpless. It was a bit of an anti-climax really. Merlin still hadn’t arrived so Arthur took a few shots on his phone. Useless assistant.

The police were busy helping the hostages and arresting the bad guys so Arthur jumped over the security barrier and ran towards Sorcerer.

“Wait!” Arthur called. Surprisingly Sorcerer stopped, gave a weary sigh, stretched out his arm…

And suddenly Sorcerer was flying and Arthur was in his arms.

“Don’t be scared,” Sorcerer told him.

Arthur was a fearless journalist and _didn’t do scared_. He was about to tell Sorcerer as much, then made the mistake of looking down.

“Just don’t let go,” Arthur gulped.

Sorcerer just laughed.

“This is my flat,” Arthur pointed out as Sorcerer landed neatly on the small balcony. “How did you know?”

“X-ray vision?” Sorcerer offered.

That sounded legit.

“Any chance of an interview?” Arthur asked as they went inside.

“Do I get the payment your father offered?”

“How…?”

“Supersonic hearing,” Sorcerer tapped one of his ears. Also a superhero thing so obviously legit.

Arthur’s own clothes vanished in the blink of an eye, or rather the wave of Sorcerer’s hand.

“Lube’s in the top drawer,” Arthur gasped, scrambling onto the bed.

“I don’t need lube,” Sorcerer assured him. He took Arthur in his arms and pulled him in for a long, filthy kiss. “I have magic.”

Arthur could feel something pushing at his entrance while Sorcerer kissed him. He was being penetrated by invisible fingers, massaging and stretching him, searching for that special bundle of nerves and…

“Oh!”

“Nice, huh?” Sorcerer smirked against his mouth. The invisible fingers twitched and massaged his prostate. Arthur groaned at the sensation.

“Oh god, fuck me,” Arthur begged. “Need you inside me!”

The suit had opened at Sorcerer’s crotch to reveal his fully erect cock which seemed to be growing. More sorcery. Arthur’s own cock was almost painfully hard already. Thinking of that thing inside him made it leak a little.

“I guessed you’re a size queen,” Sorcerer purred, twisting his invisible fingers inside Arthur again. “Am I wrong?”

“N…no,” Arthur breathed.

“Didn’t think so,” Sorcerer smirked. “Lube up.”

Arthur gasped as his hole suddenly felt slick and wet.

“On your knees,” Sorcerer ordered.

Arthur scrambled into position, presenting eagerly. He groaned with anticipation as Sorcerer’s actual fingers replaced the magical ones, and then the man’s cock was pressing against him.

“Ready?”

“Oh yes,” Arthur moaned as Sorcerer carefully entered him, moving slowly until he was fully seated. The large cock was pressing hard against his prostate. “I’ll come,”

“You won’t,” Sorcerer promised. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for a week.”

Arthur almost came just at that. His cock was almost painfully hard. He wouldn’t last.

“Do you whore yourself out for all your stories?” Sorcerer whispered as he started to move. “Or are you just a whore for me?”

“You,” Arthur sobbed. “Only you… oh… so good...”

Sorcerer started to go faster, fucking Arthur harder, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Still Arthur couldn’t come, even though he was screaming for release.

“I don’t share,” Sorcerer warned. “Whore yourself out again and I’ll leave you like this permanently.”

“Let me come,” Arthur begged. “Please…”

Sorcerer thrust harder and faster, until finally coming with a moan of pleasure. Arthur suddenly found himself coming so hard he thought he might pass out from it.

“I think you just ruined me for anyone else,” Arthur breathed once he could speak again. “Promise me you’ll come back and we’ll do this again.”

Sorcerer was silent for a moment, then patted Arthur’s butt and got up off the bed. “We’ll see.” His suit had magically sealed itself up again. He didn’t even look dishevelled.

Arthur was wrecked. “Please…”

Sorcerer kissed him, then flew off.

***********

“Why didn’t you get an interview?” Uther roared. “Merlin here got photos of him leaving your flat!”

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, still feeling the intense magical fucking – but he wasn’t going to tell Uther about that. “There wasn’t time.”

“Make time! Offer him money, blow jobs, anything! Get that story!”

Merlin looked scandalised. Arthur just smiled.

 

**11**

**Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and show our dedicated porners some love!


End file.
